


No Control

by Dont_Stop_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BBMAs, Cute, M/M, No Control, bit of quick smut, but not, fondlinsons, harry and louis are horny, larry interaction, next to you, niam and louis plan stuff, realistic as i can make it, visible hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry/pseuds/Dont_Stop_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got a request for this back when One Direction went on the BBMAs and Larry was being very...amazing with the whole standing next to each other thing and the Fondlinsons made a comeback. So here it is. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

I couldn't get enough of Louis' lips on my neck.

We were in the car, on the way to the BBMAs, and my lovely boyfriend was sucking away at the hollow of my neck. Niall and Liam were watching in feigned disgust, but I was pretty sure they were enjoying it.

“L-lou, it's gonna show,” I complained, but he just bit down on the spot, earning a small whine from me as I pulled myself closer to him. 

The car suddenly stopped and I could hear the chatter of voices, and the screams. Always the screams. Louis detatched himself from me and admired his handiwork.

“Of course it's gonna show, babe, especially with your shirt unbuttoned halfway down your chest. But that's the point. You're mine, they need to know that.” Louis said cheekily, crawling out of the car and giving me a glorious look at his bum. I almost crawled out after him, but the guy holding the door stopped me and made Niall and Liam go first. I rolled my eyes and got out after them. Always trying to separate us, that was the plan. Even with the long term plan for us to be allowed to come out, we were still being kept apart. 

I swallowed and followed the boys, licking my lips and waving to some fans. Flashes were going off everywhere, but I was used to it. I just hoped that my hair was covering most of the mark Louis had left on my neck for the world to see. 

As we had been told, we were stopped for an interview as soon as we hit the main part of the red carpet. I noticed that Louis was on the end, so I stood right next to him. This was unreal...this hadn't happened in almost two years. And I was loving every moment of it. Even through the questions and the screams and the constant babble of voices, all I could see and hear was Louis. His accent and his eyes and that fucking hair, always perfect.

Louis finished talking and looked over at me, catching my eye. He gave a small smile and cast his eyes at the ground, forcing the smile away. I was sad, but I tried not to show it. This was how it had to be. We were so used to it that it was almost habit by now: do not make eye contact, do not stand near each other, don't speak to one another, basically act like you hate each other. I hated it. But we were already breaking one of those rules, so what would be so bad about breaking all of them? After all, the BBMAs had us seated next to each other, which had also never happened. I had taken to twitter earlier that day to see the picture of the seating arrangements trending and all of the Larry fans had been losing their shit. I loved how they had no clue that I stalked them practically every day to see what they were seeing, just to see if our tiny hints were going through, and apparently they were. 

Also, the No Control project had been trending world wide all day. Every time I thought about it, all I could think of was the way Louis' face lit up when he mentioned it to me for the first time. People were finally recognizing his voice, and I was so proud. 

Speaking of that, we got out of the interview and we were separated again, taken to the actual red carpet for pictures. Over to the side there was a huge group of fans, and as we stopped for the paps, they started singing No Control as loudly as they could. With a sideways glance at Louis, I saw the huge smile that lit up his face, and it made all of this picture taking worth it. As we walked away, Louis snuck up behind me and, making sure that Niall and Liam were covering him from both sides, pinched my bum. I jumped only a little, having been expecting something of the sort, but I still blushed a bit. He turned me on with the slightest touch all the time, and I only hoped I could keep myself under control tonight. 

We finally made it inside with only a few minutes to spare, and they hurried us to our seats. I went in first, and Louis was right behind me. It was our chance, finally, to sit together. I would finally get to hug him, and to our management, it would be appropriate. But, of course, it wasn't to be. They shoved us at our seats, so that Louis went in first, then Liam, then me, and then Niall on the end. I looked down at Louis, but he just shook his head, telling me that it was fine and we would fix it later. The show was starting anyway, we didn't have time to move.

 

Everyone took their seats as the announcing began, and then we had a musical performance. I tried to pay attention to it, but I could feel Louis looking at me, and it was quite distracting. I decided, hell, why not tease him a little bit. I lounged back in my chair and spread my legs a bit, placing my hand quite distractingly over my crotch. I thought I heard Louis suck in a breath down the row, and I smirked, satisfied. 

They called the first award, and we won. Niall stood up and opened his arms for a hug. To get to Louis even more, as I went in to hug him, I grabbed his dick. He laughed and pulled away from me, and one glance behind me showed me that I had done my job, and with that, we headed up to the stage. 

We got up there and Niall said his bit, and then Liam went. I had a feeling something was going to happen that we weren't expecting, and sure enough...

“As we said, this one's for the fans, but there's one more person we'd like to share it with, and that's our brother Zayn. Thank you so much, have a great night.”

I bit my lip and kept my eyes on the floor, not looking at Liam. I knew he would say something about our former fifth member, but I didn't expect him to be so blunt about it. I could almost feel the anger rolling off Louis as we headed back to our seats. WE didn't have to get up until it was time to go back stage to present, so we were just being seated again. I lead the boys back to our seats and went in first. Louis came in right behind me, and we were on the point of sitting down when the manager sitting next to me shook his head, motioning for Louis to move over one. 

“No no, they can't sit together. Switch seats, Louis,” said another manager from the end of the row, the one directing us.

“Right now?” Louis asked, and he sounded almost heartbroken. They all nodded and Louis sighed, moving out of the way for Niall to sit next to me. I didn't make a face or a protest or anything. I was too used to this happening. But I did feel my chest tightening in sadness. We had actually been so close this time. Normally, management was more careful about keeping us apart, but we were supposed to be allowed to interact now, and it just hurt that things were going as they always went. 

I shot a very quick glance around Niall at Louis, but he was talking to Liam and I sighed, going back to watching people accept awards. I was not about to let this get to me. It didn't matter what happened here, because when we got home, I would have Louis all to myself. 

“Come on, boys, time to present.” a low voice said, and we stood up while people were clapping for another award winner, and sneaked out the back. We took the long walk around to the back of the stage and as we walked, Louis ended up beside me. I felt the back of his hand brush against mine and had to resist all urges to hold his hand. I glanced down at Louis and saw him biting the inside of his cheek, presumably to stop himself from doing the same thing. 

We reached the back of the stage and we were just waiting. Someone handed me an iPhone, which was how we showed the winners now, and I held it tightly in one hand.

“I'm sorry, Hazza...but I'll make it up to you when we get home. Promise.” I hear Louis' voice whispering in my ear, and I bend down to whisper back.

“It's OK, babe. It's not like I'm not used to it.” 

Louis hung his head for a second, but then perked up, a small smile stretching across his face. “Soon. Soon we can be together publicly. Gonna be the best day of our lives, yeah?”

I nodded and we both smiled at each other fondly. But then the music was playing and we were being herded onto the stage. Louis and I walked on first, waving and smiling at the crowd, but when we got to the mic, Liam was separating us yet again. Liam spoke first, and then Louis stepped up to the mic. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Liam take a few steps to his left, distancing himself from me, and as Louis finished his bit, he slid back into our little semi-circle, right next to me. As we turned around to watch the nominations flash across the board, I saw the small smirk on Louis' face, and I realized that they had planned this, him and Liam. That's what they had been talking about when we were sitting. As we turned back, I had to keep the grin from my face, but in my head I was thinking FUCK YOU, MODEST!

I read out the winner, John Legend, and the crowd erupted into cheers. We clapped appreciatively, and I took that opportunity to look over at Liam and mouth 'Thank you'. He barely inclined his head, as John Legend came walking up onto the stage. We all shook his hand and then stood off to the side for him to make his speech. We would be going out the way we had come so as not to disturb the audience. 

Following John Legend off the stage, we were directed to the kitchen, where drinks were being served. We all got something and headed back into the crowd, towards our seats. We were still up for two more awards. Again, Louis and I were on the point of sitting next to each other but management caught us and made sure Niall sat between us. At this point, I didn't even care, so I just sat there and sipped my drink. I pulled out my phone quickly and went on Twitter, scrolling through my feed. There were already tons of pictures of me and Louis standing next to each other, all captioned things like “LARRY NEXT TO YOU OMFG” and “The Fondlinsons have returned”. I chuckled a little, reminding myself to ask Louis what the hell a 'fondlinson' was later. 

 

When we won our second award of the night, we kept it normal, just walking up to the stage in the order we were in. But when we all went to shake hands, Louis went up to talk and I was dancing around the other boys, trying to decide where to stand. I moved in next to Liam, and Niall left a space this time. Was I the only one unaware of this plan?

Louis finished what he was saying and I leaned in, crowding his personal space to just be a bit of a tease. I could feel him looking at the side of my head, but I ignored him, speaking to everyone.

“Uh, thank you to everyone who's been to see the shows, umm...we have a lot of fun doing it. We'll be back here in July, and we can't wait to see you, thank you so much for having us here at Billboard.”

Liam stepped towards the mic, but suddenly the music was playing. Liam's mouth dropped a bit and we all burst into laughter, even Liam. Louis' laugh could be heard above all the others for me, and I just continued off stage, almost breathless with laughter. 

“Alright, boys, time for a photo shoot with the awards and then an interview, and we are done,” informed the manager back stage, and we were lead to a small white screen with an interviewer. We stood around him, and I ended up on the end, right next to Louis yet again. I tried to hide my smile while licking my lips nervously. I wasn't allowed to stand next to Louis like this, and I had to admit it was for good reason. I could never keep my hands off of him. That's why I had adopted the pose of standing with my hands clasped behind my back. 

The interviewer started asking questions, and Louis began to explain what had just happened on stage, and I just kept my glance casually on Louis as he spoke. When he finished and Liam took over, Louis looked over at me with a small smile. 

“Your shoe is on the cord,” he said quietly, and I moved my foot over as he moved his eyes back to Liam. I just swayed back and forth a bit and concentrated on Liam as he spoke.

Do not touch him, Styles, don't do it. You aren't allowed to till later...keep it together...

Liam's voice brought me out of my thoughts. 

“Every time we speak, there's like, two brothers that speak, but then I was...” Liam motioned towards me and Louis as he said this, and Louis gave him a look of surprise.

“Brothers?” He asked in an undertone, making a face like, yeah, right, brothers that fuck each other regularly, sure. He looked at me again and I kept my eyes forward, licking my lips again nervously. 

The interviewer was completely oblivious and asked about our new music, and Liam answered once again. I glanced quickly at Louis, giving him a once over before tearing my eyes away from him. God, he looked so fucking good in that suit jacket and those rolled up jeans and suede shoes. 

“The awards you won tonight, congratulations...” the interviewer said, and without even thinking, I immediately responded with 'Thank you very much,' not realizing that Louis was saying it as well. We said it at the exact same time, and to cover that up, I just said it again.

“Thank you for having us here, you've put on a lovely spread...yeah...”

“Listen, we love Billboard, and from the start of our career, you guys have been so amazing, your support's been amazing right from the start. We can't thank you enough for accepting us over here, it's great,” Liam jumped in to cover up my mistake. It was generally me who made the mistakes with covering me and Louis up. I had never been one to hide how I felt, and I just wanted to show the world how much I loved my boy, so it got out of hand sometimes. 

The interviewer started talking about the fans next, and then he asked that one question that I was hoping we would get asked. 

“The Directioners are so important to you guys. What does it mean to you to have a fan base like them, and you know, what is the interaction like with your fans?”

All three of us looked at Louis, and his whole face was lighting up. He started explaining about the No Control Project, and just seeing the joy on his face as he spoke about what the fans were doing for us made it hard for me to keep my eyes off of him. 

We ended the interview and then walked away to get pictures taken with our awards. By this time, we knew that we hadn't won top artist, which was disappointing, but I understood. Our fans had had a rough couple months along with us, what with the departure of Zayn and that whole mess, and I could understand them being sad and not voting as much. 

When we got to pictures, they put me and Louis on opposite ends. I could just see Louis rolling his eyes as he walked away from his place next to me, and there was a small tug at my heart. All I wanted was to be able to be near him, and hug and kiss him in public without giving two shits about what the rest of the world thought. But we still had a few months to go before that would even be slightly possible. 

I guess the disappointment was showing on my face. I rarely smiled in set up photo-ops these days. I don't exactly know why, but that was just how I was. But Liam tapped my shoulder and mouthed, 'Happy, be happy'. I didn't have time to be happy, because Louis walked off. The three of us looked after him, and then followed. We were done. 

The management lead us out to the cars and we piled in, relaxing as the flashes of cameras disappeared. Louis sighed, sitting down next to me, and slid his hand into mine. 

“OK, we are going back to Harry's house to change, and then out, yeah?” Niall asked, and Liam nodded. Louis looked at me hesitantly. I had been doing well most of the night, but now the headache was returning and my nose was running.

“M'fine, Louis,” I mumbled, and then coughed.

“Babe, you're sick! I...I'll stay and take care of you, yeah?”

I felt bad, because I knew how much Louis liked to go out and party with his friends, but I just nodded. I wanted him to stay with me. Actually, I really wanted it, because maybe I would get something amazing out of it. Louis did say he was going to make it up to me, and I was completely ready for it. 

 

The car pulled up about a block from my house and we all got out, throwing on hats to keep under cover. The four of us hurried down the street, turned a corner, and walked through a gate at the back of my property. On the large lawn ahead stood a sprawling house. Niall and Liam were the first ones through the door, hurrying to change. Louis and I got inside and headed to our bedroom. It was technically mine, but he slept with me every night, so it was ours. 

The door shut, and Louis had me pressed against it in seconds, kissing the hell out of me. I felt myself go hard just at that, because I had been waiting all night.

“Lou...” I stopped him, realizing something. “Lou, m'sick. You can't get sick too...”

“I don't care...need you, Hazza...” He mumbled, fiddling with the buttons on my shirt. Lucky for him, I only had about three of them done. I didn't protest to this at all, because I needed him just as much. 

I have no clue how we managed to get all of our clothes off and make it to the bed, but here we were, Louis grinding down on me and kissing my neck. The moans coming from me were loud. I had never been a quiet one in bed, even from the beginning. The feeling of his cock touching mine gave me more pleasure every time it happened. 

“Oh god, Lou...fucking hell...” I gasped, finding his mouth and kissing him roughly, sucking on his bottom lip. He let out a whine and pushed his tongue into my mouth, tangling it with mine as we fought for dominance.

“Turn over, babe,” he whispered into my mouth, and I groaned in pleasure. What was he planning? I turned over onto my stomach and waited. Then I felt his tiny hands on my bum, kneading my cheeks gently.

“Gonna make you feel good, yeah? I promised I'd make it up to you.” He said quietly.

“Lou...” I moaned, wanting him to do something, anything at all. 

“Want me to rim you, baby?” He asked seductively in my ear, and I nodded frantically, my hard on rubbing against the sheets as I moved. I could almost feel Louis smiling as he spread my cheeks carefully and nuzzled against my hole, licking over it. I gasped and rutted down into the sheets, trying to get more friction.

“Hold still, love, I've got you,” Louis chastised, and I stopped moving, whimpering. He slipped the tip of his tongue inside my and I let out a deep groan. Fuck, it felt so good.  
“M-more, Lou, please...” I begged, and he started moving his tongue around, poking it in and out. Suddenly he plunged deep into me with his tongue and I moaned louder than I thought I could.

“Need to come, Lou...p-please...” I whispered, and he retreated from me, turning me over. His lips were cherry red and his hair was everywhere...so beautiful.

“I know, I'm gonna take care of you, promise.” He said, pressing a kiss to my nose. He reached over to the night stand and pulled out lube, but no condom. We were going without tonight? Hell yes. He beckoned for my hand and poured lube into it. I knew exactly what he wanted. I took him in my hand and began jerking him off, spreading the lube around. He moaned at the contact and threw his head back, his eyes closed at the pleasure. I teased a bit, running my thumb over the slit, and he jerked up into my hand.

“Need you, Lou...” I panted, desperately wanting to touch myself. But I knew he wanted me to come untouched, and to be honest, I liked that better. 

“No prep?” he asked, looking slightly concerned, but I nodded. I needed him in me right now. He nodded and lined himself up with my hole, and slowly pushed in. I winced only slightly, being used to this but still a little bit unprepared.

“Damn it, Haz, always so tight!” Louis gasped as he bottomed out.

“Move...” I said desperately, and he didn't hesitate to pull out and slam back into me. I groaned in a deep voice and met him halfway on the next thrust. I was so close now that it almost hurt, and I gripped Louis' lower back, surely scratching into his skin. 

“Oh...oh Harry...god...always so good...so tight...” Louis moaned, dipping his head to press kisses to my collarbone. He moved his mouth back to mine and bit down on my bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. Constant moans were now leaving both of us as we got nearer and nearer to releasing.

“Lou...gonna come...” I warned him, and that just made him go faster. With one final thrust, we were coming at the same time, moaning into each others' mouths. Louis and I rode out our highs together and collapsed next to each other, panting and smiling lazily at each other. 

“Love you, Lou.” I said hoarsely, coughing a little bit. Louis went from blissed out to immediately on guard and concerned. He stood up quickly, pulling on his boxers and clothes, and tossed my boxers to me. I pulled them on, wincing slightly, and coughed again. 

At that moment, Niall popped his head in, his hand over his eyes just in case.

“It's clear, Nialler, you're fine.” Louis said, and Niall came in.

“Umm...Liam doesn't really want to go, and I don't want to go alone...will you come with me, Tommo?” Louis looked hesitantly back at me, but I waved him off.

“Go. Have fun. I'll be OK,” I said, coughing a bit more. Niall headed out to get Liam, and Louis sat down next to me as I pulled myself into a sitting position.

“You sure you're gonna be alright, Hazza?”

“Yeah...just need some sleep. Promise.” I pecked him on the cheek and patted his bum as Liam came in.

“Take care of my Hazza for me, yeah?” He asked Liam, and for once, they weren't joking with each other. 

“Of course. See you guys later.” Liam said, and he hurried to the kitchen. Louis came back to me and kissed my forehead.

“I'll be back soon, Hazza. I love you!”

“I love you too, Boo. See you when you get home,” I said, pecking him on the lips, and he left. Liam came back with water and some medicine, and forced me to take it. He then popped in a movie and settled in the armchair next to the bed. I smiled and crawled under the covers. I had my Louis, and soon, everyone in the world would know just how much I loved him.


End file.
